Alois x ciel 100 themes
by FlawlessTrancy
Summary: I deviced to do the 100 themes challenge with my OTP! This story WILL be rated M for lemon in later chapters and mature Content. Otherwise, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel had been wandering around the streets of London, searching for his raven haired butler, Sebastian.

"That bastard. I can't believe he wandered off..."

He stopped at the window of a bakery, looking at all the sweets. His stomach grumbled. Suddenly, his body made contact with the ground and he groaned in pain. "I-I'm sorry! Here, let me help you."

Ciel was about to scold the boy, but just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked gorgeous. Blonde hair that shined in the sunlight. And sky blue eyes that were similar to Ciel's, but looked more intriguing. His smile was perfect. It made Ciel feel flustered and warm inside. He squat down and held out his hand to help him up. He reluctantly took it and the boy pulled both Ciel and himself up.

"I still feel bad about knocking you over like that. How about I buy you some sweets to make up for it!"

"I'm not hungry." He lied, in fear of making a fool of himself I'm front of the boy. His stomach grumbled. The blonde giggled.

"You're bad at lying." He took his hand and Ciel bit his lip. He pulled him inside and ordered two of who-knows-what. "I hope you don't mind I ordered for you. But I picked something I thought you might like."

"Its alright, I don't mind." They found a table and took a seat. "I never got your name. I'm Alois."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"You own the Funtom Company, don't you? That's amazing! I love games. Would you play with me sometime?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever see you again." He said bluntly.

"I'll visit you sometime then!" He grinned. "I wonder what else we'll do." He inched their hands closer together. Their finger tips now touching. Ciel quickly pulled away and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, trying to hide his blush.

"Hahaha! Ciel, you're too cute!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your reaction." He giggled." Ciel, are you a virgin?"

"What the hell! What does that have to do with anything?!" The desserts arrived.

" Aww. A date. I'll tell you what, they're free."

"B-but" He was interrupted by Alois interlocking their fingers. "Thank you." She walked back behind the counter to attend to more costumers. He looked back at Ciel, already knowing he would be annoyed with him.

"Oh, love. Don't give me that look."

"D-dont call me that. We're not lovers."

"Then how come you haven't pulled away, love?" Motioning to their hands. His face turned a deep red, but still didn't let go. Alois brought Ciel's hand to his lips and put it down. Ciel tried to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Cieeel~" He looked up and before he could respond, Alois shoved a spoonful of something in his mouth. He could taste blueberries.

"What is this?"

"Blueberry cheesecake!"

"Its delicious."

"Oh, I knew you would like it Ciel!" They finished their desserts and walked back outside.

"Thank you, Alois. I don't know how to repay you."

"I do." He grinned. He softly pressed his lips against Ciel's. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Feeling Alois run his tounge over his lips, he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tounges danced. Alois slowly wrapped his arms around his-"Young master?"

Ciel pulled away and cleared his throat. "Its time for us to go."

"O-of course."

"Byee Cieeel~" Alois hugged him and whispered," You will be mine, Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. 2 Love

It had been a few days since Ciel had met Alois, and all he could think about was their kiss. After days of being distracted, he was determined to get work done today. And then it happened. The door bell rang.

"Would you get that Sebastian?"

" Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian came back, Ciel looked up and almost fell out of his chair.

"My lord, an Alois Trancy is here to see you. I told him you were busy but he insisted on coming inside."

Ciel rubbed his temples.

"Why are you here Alois?"

"Aw, did you forget already, Ciel? You promised we would play!"

*sigh* "Sebastian,you are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord."

"Claude, you can go with him. I'll stay here with Ciel."

"Yes, your highness."

Alois skipped over to Ciel's desk to look over his shoulder. Being this close to the blonde made Ciel feel flustered. He dropped his pen and looked at him, making eye contact. He blushed and look back at the paperwork on his desk.

"Alright, fine. I'll play with you if you promise to let me work afterwards. Now, what game do you want to play?"

He giggled and clapped his hands." Truth or dare!"

He took a seat on top of the desk and crossed his legs.

"Truth or dare, Ciel!"

"Truth."

"Mmmm. Oh! Was I your first kiss?"

He leaned closer to the boy.

"...Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

" On a scale of 1-10 how much did you enjoy our kiss?"

"10, of course!"

"Don't say it so bluntly..."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Bad idea.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

"W-what?!"

"You heard me, Ciel!"

He slowly leaned in and gave the blonde a peck on his lips.

"Ciel!~ That doesn't count!" He pouted.

"A kiss is a kiss. Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"...Do you want to kiss me?'

He smiled and said," Yes."

"Alright, Phantomhive, truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me kiss you."

His eyes grew wide and he walked backward until his back made contact with the wall.

"I promise you'll like it Ciel."

Alois slowly kissed him, but he refused to open his mouth. He wrapped a hand around his groin and Ciel gasped. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore the bluenettes mouth. He continued to rub the growing erection in his shorts. Ciel broke the kiss to moan. Alois skillfully pulled down the zipper and unbuttoned his shorts. He palmed Ciel through his underwear and sucked the sweet spot on his neck, driving Ciel crazy.

"A-Alois!" He gasped.

He got on his knees and pulled down both his shorts and his underwear down to ankles and licked his lips.

"W-What are you doing?"

He stuck out his tounge and licked his erection from the base to the tip, tasting the leaking pre-cum. Ciel covered his mouth and shuddered. The blonde swirled his tounge around the tip, emitting a moan from the bluenette. Happy with his result, he deep throated him. He bobbed his head back and forth, Ciel's legs now shaking.

"Ah! A-Alois! Ngh! S-Stop! I'll c-cu- Aah!"

Ciel threw his head back and screamed, finally reaching his climax. Alois, still on his knees, swallowed every drop and licked his lips. He got up and positioned Ciel leaning over his desk. He sucked on three of his fingers, positioning the first one at Ciel's entrance.

"B-Be gentle. Okay, Alois?"

He slowly pushed in the fist finger, scissoring his hole.

"Mmm. Alois."

He pushed in the second finger, making Ciel grip the desk in pain.

"Relax." He whispered.

He spread his two fingers, stretching Ciel's hole. Finally, he pushed in the third finger, searching for his prostate. His finger pursued against something and

"Aah! T-There!"

He pulled out his fingers, making Ciel whimper. The blonde pulled down his underwear and shorts, positioning himself.

"Hurry!" Ciel begged.

Slowly pushing in his whole length, Ciel moaned.

"Aah! Yes! M-Move!"

He gripped the desk harder. He roughly thrusted in and out of the boy underneath him. Alois leaned over Ciel, reaching deeper inside.

"Do you feel full, Ciel?"

"A-Ah! Ah! C-cum! Cumming!"

He thrust harder and faster, hitting his prostate every time.

"N-Ngh!"

With one final thrust, they came, crying out each others names. They both collapsed and lay on the floor in each others arms. After catching his breath, Ciel said," Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"Frankly, I'm in love with you, Phantomhive. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Trancy."

After that, they lay there in each others arms, in silence.


	3. Light

They had confessed to each other, they even had sex. There was nothing wrong anymore. They could be together. But Ciel had forgotten on detail. One very loud and annoying detail. Everything was fine until that detail showed up the next day.

"My lord, lady Elizabeth is here to see you."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"N-no. I just had something important to tell her."

"Would this happen to be about Alois Trancy?"

"H-how did you know?"

He chuckled." My lord, how do you think you woke up in bed with clean clothes."

"Ciel! I brought you something! Elizabeth emerged from around the corner.

"L-lizzie, I have to talk to you about something."

" What's wrong, Ciel?"

"Cieeeel!~"

"Oh, no."

Blonde hair, as smooth as silk and and ice cold blue eyes that pierced through your soul.

"Ciee- Oh. I didn't realize you had a guest."

Alois looked Elizabeth up and down as if to say,

"He chose me not you."

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth. Ciel's fiance. Who are you?"

She asked the question with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Alois Trancy. I'm Ciel's -"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ciel interjected.

"*sigh* Elizabeth, sit down."

She took a seat across from Ciel and Alois took a seat next to him.

"Alright, Ciel. What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I can't marry you."

"Because he loves ME!" Alois interjected.

She looked at them, back and forth, speechless.

"Lizzie? Did you hear what I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! How could you love that-that SLUT!"

She stood up, outraged.

"Y-you can't! You won't! I won't let you!"

She sobbed hysterically...and then she laughed.

"Its alright, Ciel. I could still forgive you. We can still get married...and...and ...I could make you smile again...but, you."

She walked toward Alois.

"You have to go away first."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I don't think I could care for you the way I care for you the way for Alois..."

She giggle and walked out the door.

"Crazy bitch." Alois murmured." Ciel, we should get married!"

"We haven't even been on a date yet."

"Aww. Ciel, are you asking me out on a date?"

"T-that's not what I said."

Alois got up and took a seat on Ciel's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You're so sweet, Ciel!"

Crap. It was getting difficult to breathe for Ciel. After yesterday, it was hard to look at him without thinking about what happened.

"Alois, I have work to do. I haven't gotten work done in days thanks to you."

"But Ciel, just for- "

"No, we can do whatever you want later."

"Whatever I want?" He repeated the question suggestively. Ciel pushed him off his lap.

"Later."he replied." Sebastian!"

The raven haired butler merged from the hall.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring tea up to my bed room in half an hour."

He looked at Alois and back to Ciel.

"Should I knock first?"

"Maybe." Alois said.

"No. I'll be doing paperwork."

"Yes, my lord. But as I recall you were "doing paper work yesterday"."

Alois burst out laughing.

"Just do as I say."

"As you wish, young master."

"*sigh* Let's go Alois. It won't take long."

Alois skipped after Ciel.

"Cieeel!" Alois whined." This is boring." He laid on the bed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Then do something to entertain yourself."

He smiled and got up off the bed.

"That doesn't involve me." He added and Alois threw himself back on the bed.

The room was silent except for pen writing on paper. Every so often Ciel would doodle little pictures of Alois.

"Hm hm hm hm hmmmm. As long as you love me." He sang. His voice was surprisingly melodic, Ciel thought. He got up and took a pen and paper from Ciel's desk.

And sang as he wrote each word," A smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey, boy, we both know, its a cruel world." He held up the paper and smiled, then ran out of the room. Deciding he had done enough paperwork, he decided to follow him. Ciel found him at the bottom of the staircase, at the piano. He stayed at the top of the stairs, not wanting to interrupt him. Alois placed his fingers on the keys, took a deep breath, and started to play.

" As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold." He looked on the brink of tears. He pressed the keys down harder and sang louder." As long as you loooo-ooooo-ooooove, love me. As long as you loooo-ooooooo-oooove, love me. As long as you loooove me, looove me..."

Ciel stood there, shocked. Alois' voice had almost brought him to tears. Alois looked up and as soon as he saw Ciel, he shoved the paper in his pocket.

"D-did you hear?"

"You're very good."

He looked away and blushed at the compliment.

"You weren't supposed to hear. I was saving it for another day."

Little did Ciel know, the day Alois had in mind was their wedding day.

"Sorry...but, I'm done with my paperwork, so we can do whatever you want now."

Alois lowered Ciel onto the bed, spread his legs, and pinned his arms to each side of his head. Positioning himself, he thrust into Ciel's hole, moving back and forth.

"Hah-ah-AH! A-alois!" Ciel cried out.

He wrapped his legs around Alois' waist and threw his head back.

"Harder!" He moaned.

He moved down Ciel's chest and lightly bit his nipple, kneading the other.

"N-no! N-not there! I'll cu- AH!"

"Ngh! C-ciel you're close. You're getting tighter."

He trust harder, faster.

"I love you Ciel!" Alois moaned out as they both reached their climax. He collapsed next to him and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

" I loved you too, Alois..."

As Ciel drifted to sleep, Alois kissed his head and said,

"As long as you love me..."


	4. JUST SO YOU KNOW PLZ READ

**Yeah, yeah. I know. A justin beiber song. But before you get too angry with me I got the inspiration from a cover by Sam Tsui. If you could, please go check him out he's amazing and it would help you understand what was going in the fanfiction better. I plan on updating every day until school starts. I might start posting two stories a day because I always get frustrated when I'm reading a fanfiction and they update like every month. I will continue if school starts and I'm not done with the fanfiction just test but chapters will come slower. Anyways, thanks for reading this far. I will post the next chapter tomorrow! BYE MY LOVLIES! 3 :3**


	5. Dark

"Oh, Ciel." Elizabeth sighed.

"If you hadn't fallen in love with that slut then I wouldn't have to do this..."

She held up a knife as it glistened in the moon light.

"You'll love me when he's gone...won't you Ciel?" She asked the question as if he were there with her.

"Young miss?" Her maid said as she walked into the room. She gasped at the sight of the knife. "Be careful! You might hurt yourself!"

"Nonsense. Take me to Ciel's mansion. Now."

"Its getting late, miss. You should really-"

"Can you not follow simple orders?!"

She bowed and walked off to arrange a carriage.

At the arrival of Ciel's mansion, Elizabeth smiled at his bedroom window. Knowing both he and Alois were there. She knocked on the door herself, awaiting the arrival of Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth? I'm afraid my young master is-"

"I know. Can I not simply be here to spend the night?"

"Of course." Sebastian stepped to the side allowing her and her mistress to enter. What are you up to Elizabeth? He thought.

He lead them to a simple room with two couches with large paintings hung on the walls.

" Would you bring tea, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." He left the room, leaving the two to sit in complete silence.

"I'm going. And if Sebastian asks where I am tell him i went to the bathroom." She said. Her voice strangely monotone.

"But-" She shot her maid a glare. "Yes, lady Elizabeth..."

She wandered through the familiar halls, until she found a door with strange wood carvings. Recognizing it as Ciel's, she slowly turned the knob.

I'm coming for you Alois Trancy. She thought. She walked in and saw the curtains open, revealing the moonlight. She saw two figures on the bed.

"Disgusting." She said to herself.

She walked toward the the right side of the bed. Seeing blonde hair, she proceeded. Hiding the knife behind her, she pulled it out and traced the knife along his jawline.

"Oh Alois. You did this to yourself." She crawled on top of him and sat on his stomach, startling him awake. He looked at his surroundings. Ciel was asleep next to him and Elizabeth was on top of him, with a knife in her hand that was pointing at his heart.

"C-ciel..." he said. Fear in his voice.

Ciel sat up startled by what he saw. T-this couldn't be real. Elizabeth would never kill anyone. Not even for Ciel. Would she?

"L-lizze get off Alois..."

"Will you marry me, Ciel?"

"Y-you know I can't."

"You just answered your own question. I'm sorry, Ciel. But I promise I can make you happy! And then we'll forget all about Alois. He won't even have mattered."

"Lizzie-"

"Stop calling me that! Stop acting like you like me! I have to do this for you Ciel...for us." She lifted the knife and tightened her grip, aiming for the his stomach.

"NO LIZZIE DONT-"

She plunged her hand down.

Before Elizabeth could get the knife through Alois' skin, the door flew open. Sebastian. He had three knives in between his knuckles, throwing one at Elizabeth. She had managed to stab the knife into Alois' side before being hit by a knife in the neck. Alois' shrieked out in pain.

"C-CIEL!" He called out. Gasping for air, he coughed up blood.

He grabbed at his side in pain.

"ALOIS!" Ciel screamed as if he were the one in pain." SEBASTIAN HELP HIM!"

Sebastian rushed to the blonde's side and removed the sheets to unbutton his night shirt. Both were soaking in blood. Ciel took hold of his hand trying to comfort him. He felt Ciel kiss his cheek and faintly saw a tear stream down his face and then...darkness.

 **Sorry, I know I said I would post today but obviously I didn't. But I did stay up until like 2am to finish/start XD. To make up for it I didn't make this a horrible cliffhanger as I intended but if that's not enough for you I WILL be posting later today when I have the opportunity. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I still have 96 chapters to go but I'm looking forward to it, the first few have been real fun to write. Have a good day my lovlies! 3 :3**


	6. Seeking Solace

"ALOIS!" Ciel panicked as Alois shut his eyes. A tear snuck out from under his eye patch." SEBASTIAN! FIX HIM!"

"He's losing quite a lot of blood, my lord. I'd rather you not be here while I fix his wounds."

"B-but Sebastian, h-he might-"

"He'll be alright. Now hurry."

He slightly nodded and removed the sheets from on top of him. He walked outside and shut the door behind. He leaned up against the wall opposite of the door and slid down, curling into a ball on the floor. He couldn't help but think...what would he do without the blonde. When he was with him...nothing else mattered...not even his parents... What was this boy doing to him? It didn't matter. Not now. All that mattered now was him. Them. He couldn't help but acknowledge his feelings for him. He remembered everything about him that moment. His eyes. His smile. His voice. His touch. He craved it. It was addicting to him. That was all he would ever need, he thought. He buried his face in his hands. Why was he thinking about how much he cared about him now? When he was near death? Would he even get a chance to tell him all of this? He missed him already. He wanted to see him. He wanted him to hold him and kiss his head and whisper I love you. Was it possible to think of somebody this much? To cry over them? He didn't think he was physically capable to cry. Especially over anyone.

"Alois..."

"Young master?"

Ciel looked up startled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Y-yes?"

"Were you-?"

"No. Of course not, Sebastian don't be stupid...h-how is he?"

"We can't be sure for now, all we can do is leave him be. But before you go inside, allow me to change the sheets. He nodded and stayed seated on the floor, waiting on the arrival of Sebastian with the clean sheets. When he came back he placed fresh sheets on the bed and leaned down to pick up Elizabeth. She was killed when the knife Sebastian threw made contact with her neck.

Ciel looked at her body. The life in her eyes gone and her body limp. Sebastian decided to deal with what they would tell people and what they would do with her in the morning. Elizabeth, he thought, if only you hadn't done it. He cared for her, in the slightest bit, he did. But not nearly as much as the way he cared for Alois. Dismissing Sebastian, he crawled into bed with the bandaged Alois, wrapping his arm around his waist, while he placed his arm across Alois' chest.

He lay his head on his shoulder. When all of a sudden his body tensed up and his brows furrowed. Ciel leaned up and lightly kissed his jawline, calming Alois' body.

"I love you Alois." He whispered." Please come back..."

A look of happiness spread across his face and Ciel slowly drifted to sleep.

 ** _I know what you're thinking. Sarah, you're a f*cking liar. You didn't post yesterday like you said you would. Well guess what? I have a legitament reason why this time. My WiFi has been HORRIBLE for the past few days. It just stops working sometimes. I finished writing it but couldn't post it. I'll try to post today to but I have somewhere to go. I'll write it on the way and see if I can post when I get home. Sorry if you guys hate it so far, but at least tell me what part you don't like. Just please don't yell at me like, YOU SUCK AT WRITING because I know. Its just incredibly fun. That's it for now. BYE MY LOVLIES ! 3_**


	7. Break Away

"I love you, Alois. Please come back..."

Come back? Where had he gone? Was Ciel...crying?

wrong?" He didn't respond... Did he not hear him?

"Ciel? Can you hear me? I'm right here."

Suddenly, his voice sounded farther.

"Ciel!"

For a second, everything was dark, and then he saw himself and that old perverted bastard. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked away in disgust. He clenched his fists in anger, and relaxed after thinking about Ciel. Where was he? Everything went dark again, and then he saw himself again, but with Claude.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Don't say that!" He thought about Luka, the day he called him his highness. He wanted Claude to think of him that way too." I change my mind. Say it. Now!"

He looked up and he was gone.

He stood there, alone, in the dark. He hated the dark. No, he was terrified of the dark. It made him feel alone and isolated. Everything he hated and never wanted. It was quiet completely still. No noise at all. He felt like he was about to go mad. He tangled his hands in his hair and sunk to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was alone.

"No. No...don't leave me alone!" He cried out.

He buried his face in his hands." N-not again..."

That day. The day he met Ciel. He was perfect, he thought. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to remove his eye patch, look him in the eyes, and hold him. His eyes, they were beautiful.

"C-ciel...did you leave me too?"

He opened his eyes and saw him standing there. He laughed and turned around to walk away.

"Ciel! W-wait! Come back! I can't..." Frozen. He couldn't move and was forced to watch Ciel walk away. A light. It was small and faint, but he could see it.

He got up and walked towards it. His body slowed down, exhausted,

"I'm s-sorry Ciel...I can't reach you..."

No. He wanted to see Ciel. Keep going, he thought. The light got brighter. He reached out and was engulfed in light. He opened his eyes in...Ciel's room? Trying to sit up, he stopped and felt pain on his lower abdomen. His stomach was wrapped in bloody bandages.

He laid still and waited.

"Yes, my lord. I'll return shortly after rewrapping his bandages." Shortly after he heard the voice, Sebastian entered the room.

"I see your awake."

"What happened? Where's Claude?"

"Elizabeth attempted to harm you three days ago. You've been unconscious since and your butler has been informed but insisted that you stay here with my lord."

"Three days? W-where's Ciel?"

"He's busy doing paperwork. I'll inform him you've awakened, I know he'll want to see you."

After neatly wrapping his bandages he stood up.

"Would you like anything?"

"N-no. I'm alright." Sebastian bowed and walked off, rolling his eyes after shutting the door.

"Bocchan."

"*sigh* Sebastian, I have work to do what is it." He took a sip of his tea.

"My lord, Alois has regained consciousness." At the mention of his name he nearly spit out his tea,

"He's awake? Now?..."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, good. I guess I'll go see how he's doing..." He got up from his desk and walked off, trying to think of what he would say when he saw the blonde.

 **Im real sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I'm here now with the new chapter so yay!** **I really need you guys to tell me how I'm doing and what I need to work on. If you could, that'd be great. That's it. Sorry for the late update. Have a good day, lovlies!**


End file.
